Un año para vivir
by flamehaze-shana
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Deathfic. ¿Qué harías si te dijeran que solo tienes un año... para vivir? Kai angst. Traduje este fic de treachery89 todo el credito es de ella el original es A year to live RR PLIX
1. Prologo

Bueno lo primero que tengo que decir es que este fic no es mío, es de mi amiga treachery89, el original esta en inglés (A year yo live), pero como me pareció excelente y por eso le pedí permiso para traducirlo y que ustedes lo pudieran leer ASI QUE TODO EL CREDITO ES SUYO yo solo lo traduje . Bueno les pido por favor que R/R y que las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas , los flames solo seran para mi diversión personal y las de treachery. Por cierto las italics son para los pensamientos.  
  
Disclaimer: Ni yo ni treachery89 somos dueñas de Beyblade. Y yo no soy dueña de esta historia nnU jeje.  
  
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si tu mas grande miedo volviera para acecharte? Y te das cuenta que solo tienes un año...para vivir. Kai angst!  
  
Un año para vivir  
  
-PROLOGO-  
  
General  
  
Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, una mancha borrosa, cruzando el frío suelo de concreto. Entonces siento una sensación viscosa bajando por su nariz. Por instinto poso un dedo en su labio para sentir que era. Entonces se helo a la visión de sus dedos.  
  
Demonios, esto es desagradable. Con su otra mano dejo a Dranzer y se dirigió al baño.  
  
¿Kai? ¿Eres tu?- No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de pisadas y forcejeo. Kai salio del baño.  
  
¿No, otra vez? Preguntó Ray, consternado. Kai no lo miro ni respondió. Tiro el a la basura el ultimo papel con sangre de su mano, y se lavo la cara. Abrió la puerta, vacilo un poco, con el miedo en su estomago. El recordó. Diablos. Dándose cuenta de su titubeo, se acerco a la puerta, con la esperanza de que Ray no se hubiera dando cuenta de cosas que pudieran revelar cosas importantes.  
  
Ray  
  
Esa era la segunda vez que veía que sangraba de la nariz en una semana. ¿Qué diablos sucede? Digo, no es como si fuera inhumano ni nada por el estilo, todos sangramos de la nariz, pero en este caso estamos hablando de Kai. El capitán al cual nunca vimos toser ni una vez, ¿nos estará ocultando algo? Tal vez realmente no es humano.  
  
Soy una persona bastante observadora, y es así como pude notar que se ocultaba tras la puerta, mirando, como si fuera a decirme algo. Pienso que no sería tan malo si solo lo dijera, somos sus amigos.  
  
Kai  
  
Cansado, cansado y más cansado- es como puedo describir como me siento en este momento, terrible. Como pude ser tan desafortunado como para chocar con Ray, la persona que menos quería ver, en esta región de la habitación. No, olvida eso, la persona menos agradable en este momento es Tyson. Si él me viera teniendo un sangrado de nariz, todo el equipo se enteraría.  
  
Tengo el amargo presentimiento de que Ray ha captado todos estos...síntomas. Él no es nada denso, y pronto lo voy a tener a mis espaldas haciendo preguntas que nunca quisiera responder...ahora. No, siempre.  
  
General  
  
"¿Kai?" preguntó Ray echando una mirada al cuarto que los dos compartían. Kai dormía en su cama. El ceño se frunció en la frente de Ray. Era muy temprano para dormir, Kai siempre era quien se dormía mas tarde, perfeccionando a Dranzer, y el que más temprano se levantaba. Pero ahora se veía realmente cansado, así que Ray decidió dejarlo descansar.  
  
"Eh, Kenny, Kai esta durmiendo en este momento" dijo Ray, entrando en donde los Bladebreakers se encontraban en ese momento.  
  
"¿Bromeas? ¿Kai durmiendo a estas horas? Pensé que era un tipo de criatura nocturna que solo dormía durante nuestras batallas." Dijo Tyson sorprendido. Era cierto, Kai tenía sus ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, y casi nunca estaba...en la noche.  
  
"Es cierto Tyson, después de todo, él también es humano." Respondió Ray  
  
"Bueno Jefe, enséñanos que es lo que preparaste, ese chico no se lo perderá" urgió Tyson. Ray solo giro sus ojos.  
  
-Fin del Prologo-  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el prologo y que lean y dejen review. Todos los reviews que dejen serán mandados a treachery89 en ingles (que yo traduciré claro O) entonces si se puede por favor los reviews escríbanlos dedicados a ella. Gracias. 


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, les diré que actualizare rápido, por eso no se preocupen, porque es mas fácil traducir que inventar, además tengo que terminar antes del próximo sábado porque salgo de viaje y no quiero demorarme y hacerlos esperar, además le prometí a treachery que actualizaría pronto así que aquí están ya el prologo y dos capítulos. Ojala les agrade, pongan reviews a treachery por favor .  
  
1.- Esta de regreso  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su estomago dio una sacudida. Kai salio de la cama y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño. Se acerco al retrete queriendo vomitar ruidosamente. Lógicamente la persona que estaba en el cuarto lo oyó.  
  
Ray  
  
Era el sonido de...Eh, bueno realmente no se como describir el sonido que me despertó. Como la puerta estaba cerrada, los sonidos eran opacos, pero que Kai se levantará de la cama, no era algo ordinario. Solo eran las 5 de la mañana. Todavía estoy soñoliento... tal vez... solo...trate de...dormir...  
  
¡Espera un segundo!  
  
Como despertando de un shock, Ray se dirigió al baño como una flecha, y se acerco a la puerta al final del cuarto.  
  
Kai  
  
Oí ruidos. No es muy buena señal. Quiere decir que desperté a alguien, que es algo que no debí haber hecho. No pude alcanzar el seguro para ponérselo a la puerta. Sentí mis piernas como gelatina como para poder hacerlo. Diablos. Así que solo pude mirar...  
  
Paso en un flash. En un minuto la puerta estaba cerrada... ¡DEMONIOS! Se supone que debí poner seguro a la puerta.  
  
Ray  
  
Gire la perilla fácilmente, pensé que habría puesto seguro a la puerta, pero no, es por eso que abrí demasiado la puerta. Oh-oh...  
  
Oh- VAYA!  
  
En el momento en el que tuve una visión clara del baño, lo único que pude distinguir fue a la figura que estaba sentada enfrente de mí. Justamente le había jalado a la cadena. Pero aun así pude ver el vomito irse por el retrete. Sabía que mi boca estaba abierta de asombro. Sabía que me veía realmente estupido, así que la cerré rápidamente, y vi a Kai pararse de la posición en la que estaba, estaba avergonzándolo.  
  
No se veía nada bien.  
  
"¿Kai? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ray la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.  
  
Hubo un molesto silencio entre los dos, y el bicolor adolescente aparto la mirada, inclinándose hacia el lavabo, dejando que el agua mojara sus manos. Camino hacia la puerta, dejando la pregunta sin responder. Ray le impidió el paso.  
  
"¿Cuál es el problema con responder una simple pregunta?" demando Ray.  
  
Kai  
  
El problema es, que no deseo ni pensar en la pregunta. Dar una respuesta. ¿Cuál es su problema? El no tiene el derecho de no dejar salir a las personas del baño.  
  
"Fuera de mi camino" gruñí y lo quite del camino. Problema resuelto.  
  
"No evadas mi pregunta." Dijo tranquilamente. ¿No entendió las indirectas? ¿Qué tan metiche podía ser? Me empiezo a cansar de sus preguntas. Necesito un lugar para aclarar mis ideas. Camine hacia la puerta y cuando ya estaba en el corredor, el Sr. Denso me tomo por mi bufanda. Quería decirle que agitarme no era nada bueno. Pero no lo haré. Era charla innecesaria y no nos llevaría a ningún lugar. Totalmente innecesario.  
  
Así que dije, "Deja de fastidiarme", apretando mis dientes para no enfadarme, y le cerré la estupida puerta en su cara.  
  
Por alguna razón, corrí... me inquieto sobremanera. No pensaré en eso. Actualmente, no estoy seguro a donde llevan estos corredores, pero solo quería alejarme de Ray. Así tal vez después, podría sacármelo de la cabeza. Nada ha pasado. Por favor que nada haya pasado.  
  
Concéntrate...  
  
Kai contempló el cuarto al que había entrado. Era un cuarto de servicio vacío, con mucho polvo. Columna por columna se encontraban los estantes del grisáceo lugar, alrededor de el pequeño espacio, así que solo se quedo parado. Kai cerró sus ojos, tratando de calamar su respiración después de haber corrido, y ahora un dolor de cabeza que parecía no poder detener. Estaba caliente. Extremadamente caliente...  
  
Kai  
  
Tengo que admitirlo, me siento como una ruina. Quisiera salir de aquí, pero no me siento bien como para hacerlo. Me duelen las articulaciones... estoy cansado, y el dolor de cabeza no ayuda nada.  
  
¿Qué hago encerrado en un cuarto de servicio? Esconderse es de cobardes. No me escondo. Si te escondes. Saldré de aquí.  
  
Al minuto en que di un paso, la habitación empezó a desvanecerse y girar. Firme... di otro paso, con la sensación de vomito, de nuevo. ¿Sería algo que comí? No, no es eso. Sabes perfectamente porque pasa esto-  
  
Un paso más.  
  
El mundo giraba como loco. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo.  
  
Esto no esta pasando...  
  
Un paso más. Estaba demasiado caliente, se estaba sufocando. Sus piernas cedieron, su visión se hizo borrosa, y el mundo se torno negro.  
  
Ray  
  
¿Dónde estará? No pudo haber ido demasiado lejos. Hubiera sido demasiado rápido. Abrí la puerta segundos después de que él la cerrara. Esperaba por lo menos verlo caminar calmadamente, o por lo menos ver un poco de su bufanda desaparecer por una esquina--- ciertamente no un corredor vacío.  
  
Ya han pasado 10 minutos desde que mi búsqueda por nuestro capitán empezó. Las unicas palabras que puedo usar para describir esta búsqueda es que, fue hecha en vano.  
  
Es imposible para él desaparecer aquí... Todos los cuartos estaban cerrados con seguro. Al final del corredor había un cuarto de servicio donde los conserjes guardaban sus cosas. ¿Seguramente eso también lo cierran con seguro no?  
  
La puerta estaba sin seguro, tuve el pequeño presentimiento sobre lo que iba a encontrar ahí. Entre y vi que...  
  
"¡¿KAI?!"  
  
Ray  
  
Aquí estamos en el hospital, con sus muertas paredes y el constante olor a medicina. Este lugar hasta se siente como la muerte misma. Han estado en el cuarto con Kai por mas de una hora, y yo he estado aquí sentado, esperando con enferma preocupación. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Kai se desmayo así? Hasta donde yo se, el nunca se había enfermado ni un solo día.  
  
El Sr. Dickenson se fue hace unas horas, algo sobre una llamada urgente sobre la BBA, dejándome a mí como el solitario recibidor de las malas noticias. Arrrrgggghhhh... Oh—no... La puerta se esta abriendo...  
  
No estoy listo , no estoy listo... ¡¡¡no quiero saber!!!  
  
Mi estomago dio un salto. Creo que voy a vomitar.  
  
"Él esta bien por ahora. ¿Y tú eres?" El hombre en bata blanca pregunto.  
  
"Ray...Kon. Un amigo de Kai" Respondió Ray.  
  
"¿Algún familiar?" ¿Familiar? Como si a Voltaire le importara.  
  
"Eh... no. Él no tiene parientes." Respondió Ray precipitadamente.  
  
"De acuerdo, Sr. Kon, quizás quiera saber acerca de la condición de su amigo. Hemos hecho algunos exámenes," pausó, viendo sus notas. Eso explica porque tardo tanto.  
  
"Parece que su medula esta defectuosa, la leucemia volvió."  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!"  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo, ya estoy poniendo el segundo espero que les haya gustado, si quieren mandar sus comentarios y ni poner review mi correo es sanguschanhotmail.com ¡Matta ne! 


	3. Capitulo 2

Como dije actualizando rápido, espero realmente que les este gustando el fic. Les recuerdo que las criticas constructivas serán bienvenidas y los flames para mi diversión personal. Gracias  
  
2.- Explicación negada Kai  
  
Me instalaron, una vez que ya estuve despierto. Mis recuerdos empezaron a fluir, sobre lo que paso antes de que terminara aquí, en una cama de hospital, tratado como un discapacitado. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que lidiar con el estupido "¿Cómo se siente esto??"  
  
No me han dicho porque estoy aquí, o que me diagnostican, pero yo se. No tiene caso escapar ahora, o tratar de convencerme a mi mismo. Odio la forma en que trabajan-hablándose a si mismos, y mirándome pensativo, asegurándome que no hay nada de que preocuparse. O que no dolerá.  
  
Lo que más me inquieta, es que afuera hay alguien esperando por mí. Si es el Sr. Dickenson... no puedo enfrentarlo... dejar solo el equipo... si se enteran... si llegan a saber...  
  
¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué yo? ¿¿¿¿Por qué volvió????  
  
Cuidadosamente, Ray abrió la puerta silenciosamente, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kai sentado en la cama. Cuando él vio a Ray, desvió su mirada de él en la dirección opuesta. Hubo un silencio incomodo.  
  
"Kai"—pero los ojos de Kai están cerrados. Ignorándome, Kai, veamos cuanto tiempo más puedes hacer eso.  
  
Tomo una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Kai y se sentó en ella, cruzó los brazos y dijo en una voz seria, muerta, pero tranquila, "Kai, háblame"  
  
"¿Qué te dijeron?"  
  
Ray  
  
"¿Qué te dijeron?"  
  
¿No sabe?  
  
"¿No sabes?" Pregunte, verdaderamente escéptico.  
  
"Puedo adivinarlo. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo?" pregunto suavemente. No esperaba eso. ¿Solo quiere morir?  
  
"¡Kai, no te puedes morir!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Bien, su usual comentario.  
  
"Hay opciones" le alenté.  
  
"No me podría interesar menos alguno de ellos" me dijo Kai. Lo odio.  
  
"¿Por qué intentas hacernos sentir miserables a todos?"  
  
"¿Entonces por qué tú me haces sentir miserable? No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo?" "¿Cuánto tiempo qué?" Evadí la pregunta esperando que no tuviera que responder. Así que él sabe que si no se pone bajo tratamiento, va a morir. ¿Pero cómo sabe? El doctor dijo, la leucemia regreso. ¿Regreso? No me respondió de todas maneras, así que tuve que decirle.  
  
"Casi un año, Kai... ¿naciste con leucemia?" una sensación horrible me golpeo, cuando me di cuenta que tan patética cantidad de tiempo es un año.  
  
Se tensó, ahogándose en un respiro hondo. Sus ojos voltearon a verme. Esta era la primera vez que Kai me miraba a los ojos desde que llegamos aquí. Espere una respuesta. Pero parecía que no iba a dármela.  
  
Kai  
  
Vete Ray. No te quiero aquí- Déjame solo.  
  
Un año...  
  
Hay opciones...  
  
Fui a revisión a la edad de tres. Como se sentí recibir tratamiento, no es parte de mis memorias. Pero aun puedo saborear el dolor y el miedo. No puedo creer que voy a morir.  
  
Vete Ray, regresa. Déjame solo. Pierdete. No te quiero a mi lado. ¿Por qué nada me deja en paz?  
  
Ray  
  
Es realmente tarde y los chicos se van a preocupar. Tengo que irme pero... Kai... El no me quiere aquí. No quiere.  
  
"Tengo... tengo que irme... te veré mañana"  
  
No hubo respuesta. Me giré para irme. Mientras cerraba la puerta, dijo "No les digas a los chicos Ray, por favor"  
  
"¿Dónde se habrán metido Ray y Kai? ¡Se fueron desde la mañana!" se quejo Kenny desde el sillón del cuarto de hotel.  
  
"No te quejes. Sin Kai, quiere decir que no tenemos que entrenar, ¡vacaciones!" respondio Tyson.  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué onda con Ray entonces? Él no desaparece como Kai..." pregunto Max  
  
"Estoy seguro que aparecerán, ¡dejen de preocuparse! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!" dijo Tyson agarrando una almohada y aventándosela a Kenny justo en la cabeza.  
  
"¡Hey!"  
  
Lleno de preguntas sin responder, Ray regreso al hotel. Pero Kai confió en el para guardar sus asuntos en secreto, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Por ahora tenía que preocuparse por una mentira...  
  
"Hey Ray" grito Max desde el otro lado de la habitación. Corrió a recibirlo.  
  
"¿Dónde has estado? Kenny ha estado muy preocupado"  
  
Oh-oh...  
  
"Estaba paseando. En ningún lugar particularmente"  
  
"¿Has visto a Kai?" pregunto Max  
  
"¿Ustedes no?" Diablos, ¿por qué no me fue dado más tiempo para pensar?  
  
"No..."  
  
"¡MAX!"  
  
¡Guac!  
  
Kai  
  
Estupido hospital, estupidas enfermeras, al diablo los doctores. Maldito este lugar. Me ire de aquí en cuanto pueda. El suero no quiere safarse. No puedo sacarlo. ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?  
  
No volveré. Si Ray viene mañana, ya no estaré. ¿Debería dejar un mensaje? Nah, No haré eso. ¿A dónde podre ir? Espera, debería estar pensando en como salir de aquí.  
  
¡OUCH!  
  
Ok, así que el suero ya esta afuera. Y estoy sangrando. ¡Demonios! La enfermera va a entrar... al diablo todo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno espero mucho que les este gustando, recuerden que mi mail es sanguschanhotmail.com  
  
¡Matta ne! 


	4. Capitulo 3

Bueno quiero agradecer a los que han leído este fic, espero que les este gustando. He aquí el tercer capitulo.  
  
3.- Error  
  
La primera cosa que hizo Ray, a la mañana siguiente, fue ir a ver a Kai. Una enfermera justamente estaba dejando el cuarto cuando Ray llego a la sala en donde estaba Kai.  
  
"¿Es usted amigo del Sr. Hiwatari?" pregunto la enfermera  
  
"Si, lo soy"  
  
"Tendrá que echarle un ojo, trato de escapar anoche" la enfermera dijo, dejando a Ray boquiabierto y sin palabra alguna. ¿Kai trato de escapar? ¿Esta loco?  
  
"Kai, voy a asesinarte, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?!" pregunto Ray mientras azotaba la puerta.  
  
"Quiero verte tratar" replico Kai roncamente.  
  
"Los chicos están preocupados. Me estuvieron preguntando si no sabía yo donde estabas."  
  
"¿Les dijiste?" susurro Kai amenazante  
  
"No les dije, pero es obvio que ellos saben que les mentí... Tienes que decírselos, Kai, no es bueno esconder es—"  
  
"Calla"  
  
"¡Tendrán que saber algún día! ¡Somos compañeros de equipo! No tiene caso prolongarlo" dijo Ray  
  
"Una palabra y te romperé las muñecas. Yo decidiré, cuando piense en dejarles saber."  
  
Entonces, llego el dolor de estomago. Ray estaba desgraciado por ello y no soporto mucho. Se excuso al baño. La oportunidad de Kai había llegado.  
  
Eso esta mejor, pensó Ray. Después de unos cuantos pasos fuera del baño, recupero la compostura y sus piernas se sentían mejor que gelatinosas. Cuando llego a la sala se confundió. Como si algo no estuviera en su lugar. La puerta... estaba sin seguro. Seguro, seguro, el la dejo abierta por error.  
  
El pánico se concentraba en su pecho, Ray echo a la carrera por el corredor, empujando la puerta totalmente abierta---  
  
El cuarto estaba vacío. La cama de Kai era un desastre, el suero se había zafado. Y Dranzer, que usualmente estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama había desaparecido. No puede ser...  
  
Había estado corriendo y corriendo, sin detenerse a voltear ni descansar. Había robado sus ropas y un abrigo de alguien más, el cual apretó fuertemente a su fuerte pecho. No habñia nadie más en el oscuro callejón. Cuidado. No puedes ir por ahí usando ropa de hospital. Llamaría la atención. Así que se vistió con sus ropas, aunque estuviera frío el clima.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado, se apresuró a dejar aquel oscuro callejón.  
  
La luz del día brillo en sus ojos como radiantes cristales. Todo lo que veía era gente encargandose de sus propios asuntos. Bien. Se infiltro entre la multitud de gente, deseando que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se le ocurriera venir por este lado de la cuidad. Pero como si la mala suerte lo hubiera oído, vio a Tyson en un restaurante de comida china.  
  
"¿Oigan ese no se parece un poco a...Kai?" dijo Max, de repente levantándose.  
  
"¡Si, así es!"  
  
"Tyson, Max, Jefe, ¿alguno ha visto a Kai?" pregunto Ray, sabiendo que era una pregunta sin sentido, ¿cómo sería posible que Kai apareciera en el lugar más obvio?  
  
Desafortunadamente, parecía que ninguno estaba prestándole atención a Ray, inmediatamente todos habían salido del restaurante rápidamente, dejando a Ray que pagara.  
  
"Hey chicos, ¡ESPEREN!"  
  
Maldito Tyson, de todos los lugares, tenía que estar aquí, maldijo Kai mientras pasaba junto a unos turistas ingleses que pasaban por ahí.  
  
"¿Kai, a dónde vas?" la voz de Max se oyó rompiendo el frío y denso aire. Esto solo hizo que Kai acelerara el paso.  
  
Paso por el callejón...  
  
Los Bladebreakers se estaban acercando...  
  
Empezó a correr...  
  
Había un camino enfrente...  
  
No había coches a la vista...  
  
Estaba cruzando...  
  
¡¡¡SCREEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
"¡Arrggh!"  
  
"¡¿Kai?!"  
  
Kai saltó para atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar el impacto, el coche fue a dar a la derecha, esquivando a un tronco de árbol.  
  
"¡Ve por donde vas niño! ¡Casi haces que me mate!" grito el conductor enfadado y después salio a toda velocidad.  
  
Estuvo tan cerca...  
  
"K— ¡Kai! ¿Qué crees que...hacías?" pregunto Tyson entre respiros.  
  
Kai se volteó sorprendido y pálido mientras veía el coche alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerca...Muy cerca...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno espero que les haya agradado les pido que por favor sigan leyendo y manden sus reviews, gracias a las personas que han leido y puesto reviews. Recuerden mi mail es sanguschanhotmail.com para cualquier comentario.  
  
¡Matte ne! 


	5. Capitulo 4

Bueno les agradezco que estén leyendo y espero que les siga gustando. He aquí el 3er capitulo.  
  
4.- Lo usual, dos meses después  
  
Las siguientes dos semanas vio volver el crudo carácter de Kai, duras horas de entrenamiento hasta ya entrada la madrugada, y el silencio que guardaba a donde fueran. Todo ese tiempo, Ray tuvo que guardar silencio del sufrimiento que pasaba Kai después de cada entrenamiento. Y así pudo entender como era ver a tu amigo pasar por tal dolor, dolor el cual tú no puedes calmar, que era mucho peor que pasar ese infierno tú mismo.  
  
Después llego el momento en que tuvieron que dejar Rusia.  
  
Seis semanas después de su regreso a Japón  
  
"¡Sr. Dickenson! ¡MAX! ¡RAY!" ... y así siguió.  
  
"No puedo creerlo, Kai esta retrasado" gruño Tyson.  
  
Ray se estremeció. ¿Habrá pasado algo?  
  
"Entonces, lo siento" Esto causo que todos voltearan a ver a el chico bicolor yacía casualmente inclinado en una pared.  
  
"¿Cuándo llegaste?"  
  
Ray  
  
Verlo fue un gran alivio para mí. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Vamos a China para el Torneo Asiático de Beyblade, ahí habrá mucha más presión, más entrenamiento, y para empeorar todo, yo solo recibo el sentimiento de terror. ¿Cuándo piensa Kai dejar que los otros sepan? Conociéndolo, eso sería hasta que ya no pueda más, que me temo, será muy pronto.  
  
OK, el barco esta zarpando...  
  
Medio camino del viaje, encontré a Kenny queriendo vomitar, a Max en la sala de juegos, Tyson paseando, y Kai... queriendo vomitar, como temo, en el desolado baño. Solo que esta vez, fue peor. Era sangre.  
  
"Ray..." jadeo.  
  
"Oh Dios mío..." fue todo lo que pude decir. ¿Qué harías si vez a tu amigo con su deslizado cabello por toda su cara, pareciendo que hubiera corrido tres millas en tres en 15 minutos y vomitando sangre?  
  
Mordí mi labio muy fuerte, tratando de que las lágrimas no me ganaran, creo que fallé. Termine sollozando en su pecho, mientras él trataba de calmarme.  
  
Kai  
  
Por cuanto más podré guardar este secreto, no sé. Aquí esta Ray, llorando, por el amor de Dios. Gracias a Dios que guardo el secreto. No podría sobrevivir con 4 personas viendo por mi salud y mi vida personal al mismo tiempo.  
  
Lave el lavabo, y deje a Ray en el baño. Él va a decirles... Y no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para detenerlo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Triste no? Y todavía queda más. ¡Esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo! ¡Matta ne! 


	6. Capitulo 5

5.- Una promesa bien guardada  
  
Ray  
  
Demandenme si no estoy haciendo lo correcto en no decirles a los demás... Es solo que no me imagino dándoles las malas nuevas, de igual forma ellos estaban ocupados divirtiéndose como nunca en el barco, o simplemente disfrutando de la paz y armonía de no tener nada de que preocuparse.  
  
En dos días, el barco llego a su destino, atracando en el muelle de Beijing. Esto se conoce como: alivio para Kenny, no más enfermedades de mar, jubilo para Ray, porque después de mucho tiempo por fin estaba en casa, para Tyson, significaba comida, para Max, nuevas cosas por conocer. Y el único que tenía el ceño fruncido, era Kai. Como sea, esto también fue debido a que Tyson le piso un pie.  
  
El clima aquí era mas seco, y siendo la temporada de calor, no era tan malo. Había brisas frías ocasionales, provenientes del mar.  
  
Unos minutos después de esperar un camión de la BBA frenó enfrente del quinteto, y el Sr. Dickenson les hizo señas de que subieran. Le echo una mirada rápida a Kai, quien todavía mandaba miradas asesinas a Tyson, asegurándose de su habitual comportamiento.  
  
Se registraron en el Hotel Phoenix. Todo el tiempo ya hacía el 32avo piso Max estaba dando saltos de arriba abajo sacudiendo la espina de Kenny.  
  
"¡Para ya Max! ¡Mas a hacer que se detenga el elevador!" se quejo Kenny, pero para su desgracia, Tyson se le unió a Max.  
  
"Noooo..." replico Kenny mientras Ray escondía una sonrisa.  
  
"¡Let it rip!"  
  
En preparación para el Torneo Asiático, entrenaron día y noche, pues bien habían oído que los equipos de ahí eran más formidables de lo que se pudieran imaginar. Las BestiasBit eran pasadas de dinastía en dinastía, además de los descubrimientos de rocas que podían incrementar la velocidad de giro de los Beyblades.  
  
Se podría decir que, uno de los mejores lugares para encontrar las BestiasBit más antiguas e influyentes, es China. Muchos de los mejores equipos, nunca habían podido salir de China, y no había ninguna información acerca de cuan fuertes eran.  
  
Era por eso que Kai los estaba entrenando tan duramente, trabajando a cada uno en velocidad, fuerza y defensa.  
  
"¡Danos un descanso! Si tu no estas cansado todos si lo estamos" grito Tyson después de las duras pruebas que les ponía su capitán.  
  
"Si, no tenemos toda la fuerza necesaria, tienen que seguir entrenando..."  
  
Solo Ray sabía mejor. Y también sabía que Kai prefería mantenerlo de esa manera.  
  
En los seguros confines del cuarto de Ray y Kai, las cosas eran de otra forma. Ray solo podía ver a Kai tomarse los sedantes y continuar con sus asuntos. A veces, encontraba a Kai a media noche, sin descanso alguno y con mucho dolor, con ambas manos posadas en su cabeza. Había dolores de cabeza tan severos que Kai no podía contenerse de hacer algún sonido. O tal vez, viéndolo sufrir otro episodio de vomito. Y cuando él trataba de acercarse a Kai, él solo se alejaba más del resto del mundo.  
  
Así fue, por un mes entero, llegaron a las etapas preliminares, eliminando a 5 grupos, sin sudor, y calificando por la victoria con otros 10 equipos.  
  
Y justo cuando las cosas iban bien, los problemas emergieron.  
  
Kai estaba comiendo cada vez menos. Se reservaba más y los asesinos dolores de cabeza estaban empeorando. En la mente de Ray, había una ferviente batalla para decidir si decirles a los demás o no acerca de la actual condición de Kai.  
  
Y como la frase, "Todos tienen un punto de quiebra", Kai ya estaba alcanzando su punto de quiebra. Pero nadie se percataba de eso.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno se que estoy actualizando muy rapido pero ya dije mis razones además creo que es mejor para ustedes, en fin gracias a todo los que leyen y dejan reviews. Pronto el siguiente capitulo.  
  
¡Matta ne! 


	7. Capitulo 6

Bueno disculpen que haya tardado tanto para poner este capitulo pero lo que sucede es que Salí de viaje y hasta ahora lo pude terminar. Gracias a las personas que han dejado review treachery se pondrá muy feliz aunque sean poquitas, aun así espero que continúen leyendo esta historia. R/R o

**6.- Punto de quiebra**

El día empezó frío y sudoroso, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, podías oír las ventanas sonando furiosamente, mientras torrentes de agua caían por ellas. Estaban en el BeyEstadio, viendo a un grupo de sus posibles competidores, terminar al equipo opuesto. Todos ellos estaban poniendo mucha atención.

Poco tiempo después de que la competencia terminara, fueron de regreso al hotel, caminando despacio inconscientes de un grupo de chicas muy sonrientes.

"¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!" las chicas murmuraron hacia el hotel.

"Y ellas están..." Kenny suspiro, con las mejillas tornándosele rojas.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Los queremos mucho, nosotras somos..." Kai se escapó del lobby junto con Max, mientras tomaban el ascensor hacía sus habitaciones. En la distancia, podían oír a Ray replicar en chino, "De acuerdo, de acuerdo..." Estaba seguro que estaban pidiendo autógrafos.

"¡Vaya que son conflictivas!" comento Tyson, minutos después de que tomaron el ascensor 15 minutos después, habiendo satisfecho a las fans con fotos y firmas.

"Son taaan afortunados de haber podido escapar de esas chicas." Dijo Ray.

En cuanto Tyson y Kenny entraron a sus habitaciones, Ray giró sobre sus talones y fue una a una puerta más abajo.

"¡Kai, abre!" Ray giró la perilla suavemente. Espero por algunos segundos. _Extraño _pensó, _usualmente atiende la puerta inmediatamente._

"Kai, ¿estás ahí?" preguntó Ray tontamente. Tocó la puerta un par de veces más, con el panico fluyendo. _Aclámate, tal vez ni estuvo en la habitación desde el principio. _Fui de nuevo al cuarto de Max y tocó.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Tyson mientras abría la puerta completamente.

"¿En dónde esta Max?"

"¿Ray? ¿Sí?" Dijo Max, al tiempo en que se acercaba a la puerta también.

"¿Viste a Kai irse a su cuarto?"

"Sí lo vi... ¿qué sucede?" Max visualizó a Ray con cara de preocupación, viendo el malestar en su rostro, "¿Te dejo afuera o qué?"

_Quisiera..._

__

_Después del impulso--- Kai_

Su cabeza estaba punzando maniáticamente, otra vez. Estaba pensando en volver a su cuarto, con el confort de los sedantes, después, tomaría un baño. Se estaba tranquilizando...

Desapareció en su cuarto, sin una palabra a Max, quién pudo notar una fina capa de sudor en su frente. _Evade preguntas a toda costa. _Se dijo a si mismo. De regreso en los recintos de su cuarto, revolvió la alacena desesperadamente, buscando el bote de los sedantes. Su dolor de cabeza lo estaba sacando de concentración, su visión estaba nublada.

Se tambaleo en el baño, no preocupándose en cerrar la puerta. Puntos negros le estorbaban su visión, hasta que se vio envuelto en una total oscuridad e inconciencia.

"Se veía algo enfermo en el elevador, hace un momento."

"¿Estás seguro de que entro?" preguntó Ray

"¿No tienes llave?" preguntó Kenny, ahora entrando en la conversación que tenía el trío. Ray se tocó la frente. Entre tanta confusión, había olvidado que le fue asignada una llave.

Buscó en la bolsa del pantalón, y sacó una tarjeta de plástico blanca, la deslizó por el seguro. Hubo un suave y metálico clic. Ray abrió de un tirón brusco la puerta de madera, para encontrar----

Nada.

Después vio una alacena abierta, los contenidos eran un desastre. _Debió haber estado buscando aspirinas. _

"¿Kai?" preguntó Max tentativamente.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Kai? No me asustes" gritó Ray, causando miradas de sorpresa de parte de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Kai? ¿Asustarnos? Él ni siquiera posee un gramo de sentido del hum---" Tyson se detuvo abruptamente.

"¡¿KAI?!"

La atención de Ray se tornó hacía Tyson. Se apresuró al baño, resbalándose con la bufanda de Kai. Justo en medio, en el piso, por segunda vez, Kai. Estaba inconsciente.

Ray

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó Max, siendo el único que todavía podía hablar. Y solo negué con la cabeza, tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

De regreso en el hospital. El color blanco de las paredes debería dar a la gente una sensación de calma. Se supone que debería tranquilizar a los visitantes de su ansiosa miseria. De igual forma, parecía hacer todo peor.

En una esquina lejana, una mujer estaba llorando incontrolablemente sobre su marido. ¡¿PODRÍAN PARAR?! ¡LLOREN EN OTRA PARTE! Estupidos. Los otros solo me veían, esperando a que les dijera algo. Yo solo les devolví una mirada de la que pronto me arrepentiría.

"Lo siento, debí suponer que algo andaba mal..." dijo Max

No se porque, pero lo corte impacientemente, "No fue su culpa, fue mía. ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan estupido?!" Estaba enojado, claro, ¿quién no lo estaría? ¿Por qué lo deje solo? Sabía que ya se sentía mal en el camión, ¿¿¿por qué no preste más atención??? Fue mi culpa, mi culpa...

"¿A qué te refieres con que fue tu culpa?" Tyson dijo de repente, contemplándome suspicazmente. Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron su boca, sabía que había cometido un error. Pero era demasiado tarde para regresar las cosas. Ellos debían saber. Pero debería ser Kai el que les dijera.

"Pueden ver a su amigo ahora." La voz del doctor me hizo saltar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Bueno, aquí vamos...

Kai

Este lugar apesta. ¿Por qué las enfermeras no pueden dejar de mandarme miradas simpáticas? No las soporto, y no necesito su lastima. Que gran idiota. La peor parte es, que fue a buscar a los muchachos para que vengan. Sé que esta vez, no es solo Ray el que esta aquí. Y conociendo a Ray, va a dejarme a mi dar las explicaciones. Que demonios. ¿Por qué la gente no me deja solo?

Aquí vienen...

Kai

Pasaron 15 minutos enteros solo viéndome. Gran manera de desperdiciar el tiempo ¿no? Nadie ha hablado. Gracias a Dios. Desde que me ven, yo aparte mi vista de ellos. El doctor acomodó mis almohadas, ja, como si yo no pudiera sentarme derecho.

¡¡¡DIGAN ALGO O VAYANSE!!!

Tyson

¿Podría decirme alguien que esta pasando? Sé que es algo malo, pero nadie ha preguntado nada hasta ahora... Kai parece que va a asesinarnos si decimos una palabra... Y Ray, parece no querer levantar la cara. Solo esta parado ahí junto a la ventana. Lo que sea que este pensando.

Max

No entiendo que esta pasando... Kai no nos habla, Ray no nos ve. ¿Está enfermo Kai? ¿Y Ray lo sabe también? ¿Por qué nunca sospechamos nada?

Kenny

¿Qué pasa con Kai? Ya no soporta mas este silencio. Voy a hacer una pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera, Tyson habló, ¿Alguien de ustedes dos, nos van a decir que esta pasando? ¡¡¡No solo se queden callados!!!

"Kai, oigámoslo de ti" suspiro Ray audiblemente

Kai

Que listo soy. Estaba en lo correcto, tengo que explicar. ¿Por qué el doctor no les dijo nada? Cual sea el diagnostico ahora, no tengo ni idea.

"Deja de perder el tiempo Kai, no tiene caso. Tienen derecho a enterarse. Además, iba a pasar, _y tú lo sabes muy bien. "_ Ray siseo las ultimas palabras.

"De acuerdo"

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo leucemia. Me dieron un año para vivir hace tres meses. ¿Contentos?" eso estuvo totalmente fuera de contexto. El porqué les dije me golpea. Esta simple frase fue seguida del caos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" bramó Tyson, no creyendo lo acababa de oír.

"Esto no puede ser..." dijo Max muy bajo. "Imposible"

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Vas a morir?"

"Cállense" gruño Kai y todos se callaron.

"Miren... OK, si, voy a morir. ¿No sería mejor de esa manera? No es imposible. Estuve en revisión desde que tenía tres años. Y ahora volvió. No es imposible. Si no me creen, línchense, y pregúntenle al maldito doctor. ¿Por qué estaría bromeando de todas maneras?"

"Retractate" dijo Ray

"No. Ahora vayanse. No quiero lastima." Bramó.

"Solo tratábamos de... "

"¡¡¡FUERA!!!"

"Disculpen, por favor,¿ los cuatro podrían salir un momento?" era el doctor. No parecía como si trajera buenas noticias. Los cuatro salieron de la sala.

"Por favor, no lo hagan enojar. Si su amigo continúa con lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, se matara más rápido. Estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes desea eso. Por su condición, espero que le echen un ojo más seguido. Necesita reposo. No esforzarse día y noche."

Max paso saliva. Esto era serio. Esto es real. Kai realmente va a morir. Todos miraron con miradas horrorizadas.

Continuara...

Bueno ¿qué les pareció este sexto capitulo? A mi me encanta -... pero no se trata de mí ¬¬ asi que por favor dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ciao ==

¡Matta ne!


End file.
